I'm Not a Fan Of Caramel, I Prefer Vanilla
by Psycho Scissor Doll
Summary: Beck and Jade go to the beach and Jade sees Beck starring at some very tanned girls, which makes her wounder if he you'll like her more if she was tanned.


Hey. This is pretty much my first story, so sorry if it's not that good. I'm sorry if any word is misspelled, but I'm Portuguese, so there my be some wrong words.

_I don't own Victorious _(unfortunately)

* * *

Beck stretched his towel in the sand and looked at his girlfriend, who was trying not bury her feet in the sand while whispering curses to the sand and the beach. Beck laughed when his girlfriend finally made it to the towel and threw her bag next to Beck's feet.

- Why am I here again? - Jade asked with an annoyed sigh. Beck kissed her cheek and lay down on his towel

- 'Cause, this is our last week of summer vacation before school starts and, thanks to you, I didn't went to the beach with the rest of the gang. - Jade sited in the middle of Beck's legs and approached her face

- I don't see why gong to the beach with Vega and Cat is better than staying with me in the RV, in the dark watching _The Scissoring. - _Jade smirked when Beck came closer to her face and kissed her. Beck laid on his back and closed his eyes. Jade grabbed her pear phone and stared listening to music looking at the ocean. Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad, as long as Beck doesn't make her go in that filthy water, full of fish peep and God knows what. After several minutes Jade looked at Beck, who was with his eyes opened, looking in the direction of five girls next to the water. Jade almost smashed her phone with her hand. The girls where perfectly skinny and more important, _completely and naturally tanned. _Jade bit her lower lip and putted her phone down. She looked back at Beck, than the girls skin, then her own. She looked so freaking white, and not leaving the house at all the entire summer didn't help her much. _Beck want a tanned girl, I'll give him a tanned girl_. Jade took her own towel from her bag and stretched in the sun next to Beck's, and then lay on her towel.

- Babe, you better put on some sunscreen before you fall asleep - Beck whispered looking at his girlfriend. Jade closed her eyes and rested her hands next to her body.

- No, if I use sunscreen I will never get tan. - Beck looked at her confused but decided not to ask.

- Ouch, this is hurting so fucking bad - Jade said touching her nose with her fingers. Beck got back with the cream for the sun burns. Beck putted some on his fingers and applied some to his girlfriends face, who whined in pain

- No, no, no, it's hurting, Beck stop it, it's hurting. - Beck stopped and looked at his girlfriend. Her face and body were still has white as before, but now, her cheek, nose shoulders, back and part of her legs were light red. Whit her white skin and the red on her cheeks and nose, and her now pouting face she looked so damn cute. Beck kissed Jade's nose sweetly and she cracked a smile.

-You're luck I'm in too much pain to punch you, but otherwise you would be dead. - Jade said kissing him. After some screams, pouting and Running around the RV Beck was finally able to put cream in all Jade's burns. Beck was lying on his back and Jade was on to of him, with her face rested on his abs, since she couldn't lay on her back without screaming and cursing out loud.

- My body it's hurting so bad. It's all your fault! - Jade accused him while playing with his finger. Beck looked at her confused.

- Excuse me? I told you to use sunscreen but you completely ignored me - Jade stopped playing with his fingers and buried her face more in his chest.

- You were looking at the girls that were in the water and they were so tanned that i thought you would like me better if was more tanned. - Jade said, her voice, sounding almost vulnerable.

- What? -Beck made Jade face him and then smiled. - I was not starring at them because they were tanned. I was starring at them because they were too tanned. - Now Jade was the one that looked confused.

-What?! - Beck laughed and placed a hand on her cheek.

- I don't know maybe don't like tanned girls. I was never really into caramel. - Jade was still a bit confused, but accepted his answer anyway, and kissed him smiling. If it was on other day she would have give him a little slpa on his chest and call him idiot, but maybe knowing he din't really like tanned girls made her feel a bit more nicer.

-So you prefer vanilla? - Beck kissed her red nose

- Especially with a bit of strawberry on top.


End file.
